


Filters and Angles

by pryxis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dick Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/pseuds/pryxis
Summary: No. He has to stop thinking about this. After all, what JJ is doing is extraordinarily rude and out of bounds. He should be disgusted, not interested in seeing what JJ looks like when he jerks off.





	

Seung-gil receives the first picture during lunch and he chokes so hard on his water that his coach thinks he might actually die. His face is so red that it probably matches the streak in Minami’s hair.

 

It’s softly bathed in sunlight, nestled against some impressively trimmed pubic hair. Seung-gil quickly exits out of his text messages before anyone can see the picture that was sent to him.

 

“Lee Seung-gil! Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” says Seung-gil, clearing his throat. “I saw something shocking, that’s all.”

 

It’s an annoyingly well-composed dick pic, thinks Seung-gil as he angrily laces his skates for his afternoon practice. But JJ is like that, obnoxiously perfect.

 

When he gets off the ice, exhausted, JJ has sent him another picture. He’s pulled his briefs down, granting Seung-gil a tantalizing glimpse of his hipbones and pubic hair. The next text is a winking emoji. Seung-gil nearly throws his phone against the wall in a fit of rage.

 

_Stop sending me pictures._

_And deprive you of my beautiful body? Bb, I would never be so cruel_

Unbidden, Seung-gil wonders who else JJ isn’t depriving. It bothers him more than he cares to admit.

Seung-gil doesn’t know why the thought of JJ sharing these pictures with everyone makes his annoyance with that vain asshole grow exponentially, but it does. He can feel a vein throbbing in his temple as he methodically types out his response.

 

_Feel free to deprive me of your presence entirely. I’m sure everyone else you send those pictures to will be more than pleased._

 

JJ responds with another picture. In this one his underwear is pulled even lower, and Seung-gil can see JJ’s cock straining against the material. There’s a wet spot forming against the red fabric of his briefs and JJ’s hand looks like its been caught on its way to grasping himself. Seung-gil can’t help but picture what JJ must look like when he’s masturbating. Would he be as confident in that as he is in everything else? Or would be uncharacteristically shy, biting his lips while his cheeks heat from the sensation?

 

No. He has to stop thinking about this. After all, what JJ is doing is extraordinarily rude and out of bounds. He should be disgusted, not interested in seeing what JJ looks like when he jerks off. He should be focusing on his skating.

 

_Darling, you are an exclusive VVVIP ;-)_

_Only you have access to this side of JJ, you lucky, lucky boy. ;-*_

Seung-gil doesn’t know why, but that message short-circuits his brain entirely. He thinks about those pictures as he’s in the shower, as he takes himself in hand and thinks about JJ doing the same. He braces a hand against the warm tile of the bathroom wall as his release rushes through him, leaving him breathless and on shaky legs.

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy may be a stupid narcissistic prick, but Seung-gil was equally as stupid if not more so for wanting him as badly as he did right now.

 

His doorbell rings and Seung-gil can see that it’s someone delivering a package. He wonders what it could be, as he hastily puts on a pair of pants and a bathrobe. His new costume isn’t due to be finished for another week, and while he has a new pair of skates on the way they won’t be here for a while yet.

 

The box that’s waiting for him is enormous. Maybe his parents sent him a care package, but it was unlike them to send something that warranted such a large box. Usually it was a couple of sweets, occasionally some books. His mother had recently taken up knitting, so there was sometimes a lumpy hat or mittens accompanying anything she sent him.

 

He opens the box and sees JJ’s obnoxiously smiling face. Underneath the framed 8x10 signed photograph (which Seung-gil tosses in the trash immediately), is an entire wardrobe of athletic wear from JJ’s company.

 

Seung-gil picks up the card that was included with all the clothing, staring at the flashy metallic red envelope embossed with maple leaves. The card itself is decorated with gold stars. As he opens the card, Seung-gil notices with some surprise that JJ’s careful, neat handwriting is inside.

 

_Seung-gil,_

_I’ve wanted to see you in my clothing for ages. So I’d thought I’d send you the new Winter line from JJ STYLE! You seem like the type of guy who will appreciate the new type of fresh style that we’re creating with the new winter line._

_I look forward to seeing you soon!_

_xxx JJ_

 

Seung-gil picks up a jacket to inspect it closer and finds it no different from any of the gear that he usually wears. Actually, the whole line seems utterly unlike JJ; there are no flashy colors or strange patterns in any of the clothes that were sent to him. Well, there is a rainbow-striped undershirt underneath all the black and navy that Seung-gil likes despite it being the flashiest thing he’s ever owned that’s not a costume. It reminds him of the costume he used last year for his short program. JJ must have included it as a joke.

 

It is a nice shirt though, and he ends up wearing it the next day during practice. His coach raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on it otherwise. Emil enthuses over it the next day, asking where he had gotten it.

 

“Some company sent it over as promotion. I don’t know who.”

 

Emil must have posted a picture of him in it on his Instagram, because by dinner Seung-gil gets a string of heart and blushing emojis from JJ. No inappropriate pictures though, which Seung-gil tells himself that he’s not disappointed.

 

After his nightly shower, with steam curling around his body he takes a picture of his shirtless torso and sends it to JJ via snapchat. It’s nothing inappropriate, but it’s more than Seung-gil had ever sent any of his previous boyfriends.

 

JJ takes a screenshot, because of course he does. Normally Seung-gil would be annoyed but he’s strangely flattered instead.

 

Not five minutes later Seung-gil gets a photo of JJ’s chiseled torso covered in come. Seung-gil has a visceral reaction to the picture and immediately grips himself in hand and brings himself to completion in a few short strokes. Afterwards, when he’s covered in come himself, he wonders what the hell this thing between JJ and himself even is.

 

The question is still on Seung-gil’s mind while he’s on the plane to the next competition that he’ll see JJ at. His heart is beating a frenzied rhythm against his ribs as thinks about what could happen when they meet.

 

When he gets to the hotel, he doesn’t receive anything from JJ. Seung-gil obsessively checks his phone to make sure that he hasn’t accidently left it on airplane mode, that it’s charged, that he has service. He’s probably tired, thinks Seung-gil as he settles into an uneasy sleep.

 

Days go by and while Seung-gil has seen JJ in passing, they haven’t talked. Through it all, Seung-gil’s phone is silent from JJ. After practice, the both of them are waiting for an elevator Seung-gil steals a glance at JJ, who is looking steadfastly ahead at the steel elevator doors.

 

“So,” starts Seung-gil awkwardly. “How have you been?”

 

“Fine,” says JJ. There’s no further communication, and the both of them ride the elevator up in uneasy silence. A couple of times JJ looks like he might say something, but ultimately decides against it. Seung-gil feels the familiar weight of defeat settle over him as he watches JJ leave the elevator without a word. Seung-gil has never felt more like a fool at this very moment, all while wearing the clothing that JJ sent him.

 

It’s fine, thinks Seung-gil viciously as he deletes all the text messages and pictures that JJ sent him. It never meant anything anyway, he thinks as he blocks him on every form of communication he has. It was probably just a stupid joke, thinks Seung-gil as tosses everything piece of clothing that JJ gave him in the trash.

 

He’s not going to cry over that stupid narcissistic prick, thinks Seung-gil as some tears escape him. He’s going to crush him into the ground and make him regret speaking to him in the first place, let alone getting his hopes up.

 

His sister texts him a couple of hours later, like she usually does the night before a competition. It’s a good luck text, filled with emojis and exclamation points. She also sends him a link to a Korean tabloid website where they’re speculating about the relationship between him and a pop star that’s recently said some nice things about him in the press.

 

_Got anything to tell me, big brother???? ;-)_

_Stop reading tabloids and finish your homework._

_She’d make a gr8 sister-in-law. Mom’s been thrilled at the news. 8-D_

He had met Ha Ji-Hyun at an awards show he was bullied into attending a couple of months ago. She was wearing a pair of staggeringly high heels and tripped over them while she was walking past him. He’d managed to catch her before she fell, and she had apologized to him. Apparently she had seen his performance at his last competition and commented on it.

 

_We don’t even know each other!_

_Did u see that interview tho?? She was all blushy blushy. “Seung-gil is so powerful and strong and manly and talented and I just want to marry him and have all his babies.”_

_She did not say that._

_Maybe not outloud but look at her, she’s definitely thinking about having all your bbs. Fluffy thinks so too._

His sister sends him a picture of his dog, looking extremely happy and excited. Seung-gil can’t help but melt a little at that picture; he misses his dog so much.

 

_Don’t call him Fluffy._

_Whatevs. Better than the boring name you decided on for him. He is an adorable fluffy mushball not a boring old man. Don’t worry though, he knows he’s not getting a new mom. We know you like dick._

Seung-gil buries his face in his hands.

 

_Why are you the way that you are?_

_You mean amazing? IDK, just lucky I guess. So sorry abt your lack of personality though, it must be so hard to live your life._

 

_Go to sleep._

_Yeah, yeah. Crush it tomorrow. Love you, big brother._

_Love you too._

_< 3_

He usually felt better after talking to his sister, no matter how ridiculous she was. So he was able to go to sleep relatively at peace that night, putting all that happened today behind him.

 

His short program goes fantastically and his free skate even better. The commentators went on and on about how filled with emotion his free skate was, a sharp departure of how he usually approaches that routine. His coach reminds him not to get too inflated on his success and that he still has room for improvement.

 

JJ, Seung-gil is gratified to note, isn’t doing as well as he usually does. He still does fantastically, but he’s a bit wobbly on certain landings and his performance doesn’t have that level of showmanship that it usually does.

 

Surprisingly, Seung-gil lands second place, while JJ places third.

 

They’re talking to the press next to each other and Seung-gil is doing his very best at ignoring everything that is coming out of JJ’s mouth and succeeding admirably.

 

“Are you excited about this win, Seung-gil? It’s the best that you’ve done in an international competition in a long while.”

 

“I am very excited, my coach and I have been practicing very hard and we’re very pleased that our hard work has paid off.”

 

“People have been saying that the reason your free skate was so filled with emotion was because of your new relationship with Ha Ji-Hyun, do you have anything to add to these comments?”

 

Seung-gil frowns. This rumor must be getting a lot of traction if he’s being asked about it in the presser. “I don’t have a relationship with Ha Ji-Hyun. I’m sure she’s a lovely person, but we’ve only met each other very briefly a couple of months ago. I know she’s said some very nice things about me recently, and I greatly appreciate it, but I feel that some people are blowing those comments out of proportion.”

 

“Is there someone in your life right now?”

 

His response is practically glacial. “No. There’s no one at this time.”

 

He answers a couple of more questions and then leaves to go shower in the locker room. As he’s exiting the locker room, JJ attempts to start a conversation with him but Seung-gil rudely shoulders past him and ignores him completely. He’s not interested in JJ’s capricious moods. He’s already gotten caught up in JJ once, he’s not about to make that mistake twice.

 

He runs into Sala Crispino in the lobby of the hotel room who is more than happy to talk at him about his performance while her brother has heart palpitations right beside them. Seung-gil lets her talk at him without much comment, feeling bad about the way he had treated her last year at the Rostelecom Cup.

 

“I swear, if you thinking about hooking up with my sister…” trails off Michele threateningly.

 

“I’m not interested in women,” says Seung-gil bluntly.

 

“Oh,” says Michele, his face coloring. Sala covers her face in embarrassment.

 

“Mickey you’re so embarrassing! Seung-gil, let us make it up to you. We can buy you dinner.”

 

“That’s fine. I have an early flight anyway. Good night.”

 

He leaves the Crispino siblings to argue with each other while he heads to his hotel room. Despite doing so well, he feels oddly empty. He goes to sleep, waking up in fitful starts.

 

Around two in the morning, despite having to wake up in three hours to get to an early flight, he finds himself stalking JJ’s Instagram. There’s a photo of bouquet of purple and red flowers that is two hours old, with the caption “Geraniums and hyacinths for a very special someone. Going to surprise them in the morning, wish me luck!”

 

So he’s moved on, thinks Seung-gil bitterly. That’s fine, he has the right to move on, thinks Seung-gil as he lies awake in bed. They weren’t anything anyway.

 

He and his coach leave the hotel at five in the morning to catch a flight back to Korea.

 

They have a bit of break before they have another competition, so Seung-gil will get to visit his parents for a couple of days in Pyeongchang before heading back to Seoul to continue his training.

 

His dog practically tackles him to the ground, making sure to lick Seung-gil’s face liberally. He takes the affection with good grace, running his fingers through his fur affectionately. His sister takes a video that goes semi-viral in the figure skating community. She makes sure to read out loud all the embarrassing comments about him over dinner while his face gets redder and redder.

 

His little sister is ecstatic at having him back though, and he spends the next couple of days watching cheesy dramas with her as well as hosting a couple of skating classes for the local kids. His sister joins him, taking pictures and video.

 

It ends too quickly however, and soon he’s on his way back to Seoul to refine his skating for the next set of competitions. It would be made easier if he didn’t have paparazzi following his every movement.

 

For some reason, the rumor that he and Ha Ji-Hyun are dating hasn’t died down. He has reporters stalking him, hoping to find the two of them in the same room. His agent tells him to calm down, that the attention will only last as long it takes for another scandal to surface. Seung-gil considers coming out in order to quell the rumors, but fears that it would only increase the media scrutiny. Besides, his coach and agent might actually murder him even though it’s not a particularly well-kept secret.

 

His already sour mood sours even further when his sister texts him a link to a new EP that JJ recently released and used to announce to the world that he’s pansexual.

 

_He’s so dreamy. <3 <3 <3_

_He’s an asshole._

_Who do you think he created the EP for??? Maybe it’s someone you know!_

_Who the fuck cares? All he does is play with people; he’s probably never had a serious relationship in his life._

_Not true! He’s been w/ his last gf for the last 2 yrs. They broke up like 5 months ago and he’s been single ever since. And if you listen to the ep he’s clearly been pining over some guy for like ever._

_Why do you know so much about him?_

 

_I keep tabs on all your competition big bro. ;-)_

_I’m sure you do. Stop texting me, pay attention in your classes._

_No. Fun._

The news of JJ’s new EP is on his mind as the paparazzi presence starts to die down, the reporters growing bored of his relatively mundane existence. He pulls up the EP on his phone and starts scrolling through the track list.

 

  1. _Ice Prince_
  2. _Melt_
  3. _Misunderstandings and Regrets_
  4. _My Apologies_
  5. _(Just) Listen_
  6. _I Keep Looking Back (Can’t Let Go of You)_



This looks stupid, thinks Seung-gil as he exits out of the album page and queues up his normal practice playlist.

 

When he gets home, he plays the EP out of curiosity. It’s annoyingly good, thinks Seung-gil with no small measure of annoyance. The EP is clearly about a figure skater, thinks Seung-gil but he doubts it about himself. JJ just completely lost interest in him during the last competition, so he clearly can’t have been more than a passing fancy. But still, the possibility bothers Seung-gil.

 

_So._

_????_

_You know more about people than I do._

_It’s about time you acknowledged my awesomeness. What can ur bestest sister help you with???_

_…so there’s this guy._

_Omg, omg, omg do you have a bf??????!!!!!_

_No._

_Crush? Soulmate? Secret Husband?_

_No. Let me finish. >:-(_

_Why are you using emojis? Big brother, you’re scaring me._

Seung-gil rolled his eyes. He could totally use emojis. True, he almost never did on principal but he knew how to use them.

 

_We’ve known each other for a while but we start exchanging texts 2-3 months ago. But when I finally saw him again, he just ignored me._

_Was this during the Cup of China?_

How did she know? Was his little sister psychic or something?

 

_You dummy that when the rumors about Ha Ji-Hyun started to come out. He probably thought you were cheating or thinking about cheating on your “gf”. Has he reached out to you at all since you said you weren’t dating her?_

_…_

_You blocked him on everything didn’t you? -____-_

He doesn’t respond, not knowing what to say. His sister is never going to let him forget about this for the rest of his life.

_He’s probably pining away for you, completely despondent. Upset enough to CREATE AN ENTIRE ALBULM AND COME OUT TO GET YOUR ATTENTION YOU IDIOT. Gee, I wonder who it could be._

_…I have to go talk to someone, text you later._

_YOU BETTER GET ME JJ’S AUTOGRAPH AND VIP TICKETS TO HIS NEXT SHOW._

_Later._

_NAME YOUR FIRST BORN AFTER ME._

It takes him a little while to work up the courage, but soon enough he unblocks JJ from all his social media and phone. (In the meanwhile, his sister has texted him another picture of his dog. “ _FLUFFY BELIEVES IN YOU. GO GET UR MAN.”)_

 

He hovers over JJ’s contact for an eternity, not knowing what to say. He must have composed and deleted at least a dozen possible texts before says fuck it and starts to disrobe. Might as well finish this the same way it started, thinks Seung-gil as he ruthlessly chokes down his embarrassment while trying to get a good angle. He strokes himself a couple of times so he’s fully hard in the picture and takes a couple of dozen photos at several different angles. He spends a good half hour on cropping and deciding on filter before he finally musters up enough courage to send the picture.

 

Five minutes later he receives a phone call from JJ.

 

“Who are you, and why do you have Lee Seung-gil’s phone?”

 

Seung-gil feels a vein throb in his temple. All that work and the idiot thinks he’s some kind of crazy fan.

 

“I don’t know why I even bothered.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait! Don’t hang up.”

 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

 

“Because I’m amazing, and you’d be a fool to lose this opportunity.” Seung-gil can almost see JJ’s smug look. Despite himself, Seung-gil feels almost fond.

 

“And what opportunity would that be? Because right now I’m talking to the idiot that ignored me during the Cup of China because of stupid rumor that he didn’t even bother to confirm. I don’t know if it’s worth taking any opportunity he offers me.”

 

Seung-gil can admit that the breakdown in communication was at least partially his fault. He could have given JJ an opportunity to apologize. But he wasn’t about to shoulder all of the blame either because at the core of it, JJ really should have tried to confirm the rumor instead of believing tabloid stories as fact.

 

“Maybe not an opportunity, but an apology? I’m sorry, Seung-gil.”

 

The apology catches him off guard. Seung-gil has never heard JJ sound so sincere and honest before. He’s used to JJ’s bravado and even likes it from time to time, but there’s something about the vulnerability in that apology that makes Seung-gil’s heart seize in his chest. It’s all he could do to not stutter out his apology in return.

 

“I’m sorry too. I should have given you a chance to apologize to me properly.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, this has been great for my image. My EP’s already breaking records and everyone wants to talk to me about my coming out!”

 

Seung-gil lets silence hang between the two of them. Why did he like this idiot?

 

JJ’s voice goes softer, more intimate as he continues. “But the real reason I released the EP was because I couldn’t just give up on you. I swore I was going to give you space because you weren’t responding to any of the messages I sent to you but I couldn’t stop thinking of you. You’re stuck in my heart, I don’t think anything’s going to get rid of you.”

 

The words spill out of him without warning. “When can I see you again?”

 

“In twenty minutes, give or take. I’ve just caught a taxi out of the airport.”

 

“Let me give you my address.”

 

In twenty minutes his doorbell rings and Seung-gil practically flings the door open. JJ looks just as out of breath with a red flush settling across his cheeks. He looks tired, notes Seung-gil.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hello gorgeous.”

 

For a moment, they look at each other, not knowing what to say. JJ seems to come to a decision quickly, as he drops his suitcase and crowds into Seung-gil’s space, cupping his cheek while the barest of spaces separates them.

 

Instead of waiting, Seung-gil closes the distance between them.

 

They both take their time with the kiss, mapping out the expanses of each other’s mouth, in no real hurry to do much else. When they break, they’re both a little out of breath. The grip that Seung-gil has on JJ’s biceps is almost bruising, as if he’s afraid if he lets go that JJ will disappear.

 

They spend most of the day trading lazy kisses, JJ being too tired to do anything more athletic. When JJ finally nods off, the flight finally catching up with him, Seung-gil watches him sleep, running his fingers through JJ’s hair and feeling at peace.

 

It was hard to feel disappointed when he’d already gotten more than he’d ever think he’s get.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. JJ designed JJ STYLE's winter collection for Seung-gil  
> 2\. The flowers that JJ posts on Instagram are for Seung-gil and are traditionally flowers of apology. Also, purple hyacinths and geraniums would be flashy as fuck, which fits in with JJ's aesthetic perfectly.  
> 3\. JJ already had half the EP written and was planning on serenading Seung-gil with the completed product before the misunderstanding happened.
> 
> And here we are, 4k of dick pic fic later. Yuri on ice has been eating my brain, I want to write all the fic for it.


End file.
